Best of mew, Vol1
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: This is it! The 1st of many collection fics featuring some of my best work. Various people, pairings some M&MWPs! , genres, & ratings, with summaries inside to go with each chapter. Ch2: Light Teddy/James & 3 loves. R&R, pls & thx!
1. Defilement

**Best of mew, Vol.1**

A collection of fanfiction

By mew-tsubaki

_A note on the series & a blanket disclaimer_: Yes, this is a collection of vignettes, oneshots, and freeverses (if I feel like it) linked together in some way through music. Either inspired by a song, a line in a song, or some lyrics, these fics range in genres, ratings, and pairings. All characters (unless otherwise noted) belong to J.. Only the stories are mine. Any pairing denoted an **M&MWP** has special recognition as it was discovered by my buddy, Morghen, or me, and I'll address that when I get to one. I'll keep my A/Ns/comments saved for the end, and each chapter has its own little summary.

So please, review and enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Defilement"

Featuring: Draco, with a K+ rating & an angsty tone. Oneshot. About 550 words.

Summary: Things were awfully quiet in the sixth movie. Yet chaos and ruin ran amok. See the thoughts unsettling Draco as his emotions ran amok.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**"…they use you"**_

—_Woodhands, "Under Attack"_

It's just like that.

It's just like that, that _scenario_ you once heard from one of your father's cohorts. Someone—Greyback—had stumbled into a meeting, drunk. Another body—Nott—told you there was one way to tell if someone was high or inebriated. Nott proceeded to tell Greyback that Greyback was walking down a hall, he would take a left, a right, another left, and then there was a _wall_! The werewolf freaked, seeming to think he had hit a real wall.

Well now you wish you _had_ a real wall. Because here you are, marching down these near-empty corridors with a dry heave sitting, waiting in your stomach. You wish you had that damned wall to walk into and wake you from this godforsaken **n i g h t m a r e**.

But this isn't any dreamlike state. Things are _not_ going to go your way. If they did, so many things would be different… So, so different…

You understand now that you never had any friends. Crabbe and Goyle? That's a load of bull. They were your lackeys and nothing more. But here's the kicker—they weren't all _**that**_ stupid. They were smart enough to become associated with a Malfoy, weren't they?

The same goes for Pansy. As starry-eyed as she was, that nearly summed her up. Did she care to learn the dark and despairing thoughts you could keep from everyone but Snape and the Dark Lord? No. She looked at your face and family money and told herself, "I'm set." But you took that away from her. You won't let her sink her nasty, little gold-digging claws into you again.

The rest of the Slytherins—Blaise, Daphne, Nott, Bulstrode, Davis, etc.—were just mindless sounding boards. When did any one of them get called upon by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Did any of _them_ have the Dark Mark **seared** into the skin of their left forearm? No, and they didn't really care. To them, you were probably just some hopeful upstart who'd make things interesting.

Well, you've certainly done _that_ right.

If more students were up at this hour, there'd be an uproar. It would become more of a game for Aunt Bella, Greyback, Dolohov, and the others. Yes, a **g a m e**… After all, most of these students are just fodder, just prey anyway.

Yep, just prey, so swallow past that lump in your throat, you pathetic excuse for a wizard.

Honestly, you have nothing of which you ought to be ashamed. So what that you didn't have much of a childhood? So what if you grew up a little too fast? You're not a "special case." Your parents were the same way, and look at how proud they are of you.

Proud. Yes…

Ah, here we are. Let's leave the school now; run away like the little simpering house-elf you are, with your pillowcase bunching up like a tail between your legs. Because the only emotion besides pride and love that your parents ever felt for you was **f e a r**. Fear of their master and what he'll do to you, fear of what will become of you, fear of what you will _become_…

Because, in the end, fear overrides everything—and instruments have no need for such emotions.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**How sad… I thought that Draco was so emo in the 6****th**** movie, but this I feel is more genuine, more Draco-like. It's a nasty and dark realization he's come to, with no one to tell him he's wrong. So, for that, I pity him, like I'm sure most of us do. :(**

**Well, please do leave a review and alert this collection (this first volume should be 12 chapters, I'd say). Thank you for reading! :3**

**Next: Teddy/James Sirius drabble. "It'll Be All Right"**

**-mew-tsubaki ;)**


	2. It'll Be All Right

**Best of mew, Vol.1**

A collection of fanfiction

By mew-tsubaki

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"It'll Be All Right"

Featuring: Teddy & James Sirius, with a T rating & an angsty, dramatic, & slightly romantic overtone. Drabble. About 950 words.

Summary: Most people will find that one great love in their life. Teddy had three. He just wasn't sure if any of them were really the right fit. Light slash. *For all slash fangirls, but this is dedicated to **HarryPotterResidentEvilFanJnL**. (Thank you, Kylie, for getting me hooked on them! XD)

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**"Watch the comfort surround you…"**_

—_You Say Party! We Say Die!, "You're Almost There"_

Teddy's first love was Sirius. Perhaps irrational, as he'd never met the handsome devil, but it was Sirius.

Since he was young, Teddy Lupin knew he loved tales of brave knights and wizards. Harry was the best at supplying them. Teddy's godfather knew it all—Muggle and wizard—so the remaining Lupin savored each night that came with an even more wonderful bedtime story. Best of all, Harry told his godson tales of fact _and_ fiction. After all, the best stories were always true.

So Teddy fell for the not-so-fictional character Sirius Black. Harry regaled him with the bits and pieces of history he knew from their fathers' days and with what he, Harry, had seen with his own eyes. Sirius was everything a girl dreamed of: handsome, clever, witty, brave, loyal. Sirius possessed a strong sense of family, though it only came up with his friends and not his true relatives except for his brother, Regulus. Sirius was the only one who had ever kept Teddy's father on his toes, and as Teddy grew older, he got the feeling that many of Harry's later Sirius stories implied something more than friendship between the two. Teddy was grateful for his parents' union, but he sure as hell wondered why Remus had never made a move for the only person in the world who knew him like he knew the back of his own hand.

It was on the unimpressed notion that Sirius belonged to Remus that Teddy moved on.

When the Metamorphmagus approached adulthood, he began to see his admiration for his godfather as _very-certainly-possibly_ something more. Merlin knew that this was certainly off-limits. Not only was Harry married, but he had three children not all that much younger than Teddy (James was the oldest and only seven years separated him and Teddy) and he'd been the one to really raise Teddy. It were as though some imaginary line had been drawn that damned day Remus had asked Harry to be his son's godfather.

Still, Teddy dared to test those waters…to no avail.

He could've been as subtle as a Dementor at midnight and Harry _still_ would've seen him coming. The Boy-Who-Lived was sharp; he'd have to be to have defeated Voldemort. So it shouldn't have been so surprising or stinging when Harry just calmly told Teddy one day, "No. I'm not your number one." Because Harry had Ginny, just like the first James had the first Lily. They were a match made in heaven and Teddy had never felt so lonely.

To add insult to injury, Teddy took longer than the necessary years to become an Auror. Exactly one year before Teddy became certified, Grandma Meda died, purportedly just from the stress of having all of her family die for "the cause"—Grandpa Ted in the war, Dad in the Order, Mum as an Auror. Teddy was signing away his life, too, and it suddenly felt as if his entire support system had been yanked out from under him.

Then someone else went against his family's wishes. James, little James (though he wasn't so little anymore; he could almost look Teddy in the eye) didn't want to become a Chaser like everyone expected. He apprenticed himself to Ollivander so he could become a wandmaker. Ginny saw more reason than Harry, but they showed next to nothing but disappointment in their eldest. Because yes, he was the eldest son, but he was first and foremost their eldest child; he was supposed to set an example for his younger siblings.

What was the real use of being a wandmaker?

But James liked being a wandwright. Sure, he had squat for money, but at least he was doing something he loved. So was Teddy. Naturally, the best thing for these two young wizards to do was for Teddy to hang on to the Tonks house and for James to move in. It wouldn't be too bad; they'd grown up together, anyway.

And it must've been only a few years down the road when it came to Teddy's attention. James. Sirius. Potter. James Sirius Potter. Why hadn't he noticed before? Right underneath his nose was all the things he'd loved most, rolled all into one. The Sirius mischief. The James wit and cleverness, for what had Harry been but a near carbon-copy of his father? The Potter name. It was all there, just waiting for Teddy to seize the right opportunity. He'd suffered enough; now it was time for him to find a piece of happiness.

James, however, was not those three things in one. He was more like his mother than his grandfather or Sirius. He was more Weasley than Potter. Sure, he didn't have freckles and he had his namesake's hazel eyes, but James was all brown-hair**&**stocky-build**&**stubborn-as-Grandmam Weasley. As the years flew by, Teddy came to accept James as his own person and, gradually, James lightened up.

Then his world came crashing down.

His mentor and friend, Ollivander, died. Finally the torture the old wizard had borne during the war got to him, and James became a wreck. Never before had Teddy seen James so emotionally uninhibited, so vulnerable. Never had Teddy thought this would drive James—somewhat—into his arms, because it was one thing to seek out comfort and another to demand a special kind of touch. So Teddy stayed with him and kept his own feelings in check, sure that James was coming to a realization, too: All the dependence and trust he had could be put into one person, Teddy.

For Teddy, he knew things were right when he felt comforted comforting James. So he'd had three loves—but this was the only one he needed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Kyoot! XD Slash is usually a delight for me to write, and I guess it's surprising that I hadn't written Teddy/James until now. But…here they are. :3 And angsty love is always best, huh? *lol***

**COOKIES**** to anyone who identifies where I've written James as Ollivander's apprentice before. Oh, yes. That story is posted here on FFN.**

**Next: M&MWP—Hagrid/Narcissa oneshot. "Stand Up or Sit Out"**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-mew! ;D**


End file.
